


A New Toy

by Slashisproblematic



Category: Def Leppard, Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sugar Daddy AU, definitely sponsored by apple, implied flirting by text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashisproblematic/pseuds/Slashisproblematic
Summary: Josh has the new iPhone.
Relationships: Joe Elliott (Def Leppard)/Josh Kiszka (referenced)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> A little thanksgiving drabble. Didn't think I'd be writing about these boys but here we are

It happened gradually enough that Jake didn’t notice anything was wrong until he saw his twin with the new iPhone. 

Josh never seemed to be strapped for cash, despite quitting his job at the theater several months back. Jake only figured he’d get on Josh’s back about finding a new job when the latter began bugging him to borrow money, or fell behind on rent, which he never did. 

On the contrary, Josh couldn’t seem to spend enough. Last three shows they attended, Josh offered to pay everyone’s way, and no one questioned it. Not to mention Josh covering the bill after they go to a late-night diner after one of their own shows. Nobody said anything, nobody questioned it. Being honest with himself, Jake knew he didn’t question it because he was happy to go out without having to spend money. He knew that Danny and Sam, both poor college kids, felt the same way. 

Currently, they were eating at some quaint cafe after Jake’s shift at work to discuss band matters. All Josh’s treat, of course. But then he pulled out his phone to look at it while taking a drink from his latte. 

“What is that?” Jake asked. Josh didn’t look up from the phone. 

“What is what?” he asked. 

“How can you afford that phone?” Jake replied. “Did you get a new job?” 

It was a possibility, since Josh seemed to spend whatever free time that wasn’t at school or hanging out someplace else. But every cent that Josh had spent in the past was adding up in Jake’s head, so if he did get a new job, it was one that paid so well that it seemed weird he had so much free time. 

“I’ve had this for a while,” Josh said. His large, brown eyes looked up at him; a mask of innocence, and one that Jake was immune to. 

“Isn’t that the iPhone 11? It’s only been out for a couple of months.” 

Josh shrugged. “Well, I went in to get my last one repaired and they said I might as well upgrade.” 

“And how can you afford it?” Jake repeated. He wasn’t going to let Josh steer the questions off topic. “Isn’t that almost a thousand dollars?” 

“Well, it’s not like I have to pay it all at once,” Josh replied. “Besides, I traded in my old phone to put towards this one, so, yeah.” 

“Uh huh.” Jake knew that Josh’s last phone was a worn down CE, bought used, like just like Jake’s. “So you have a new job? To afford the payment plan and pay for rent and bills?” 

“Yes,” Josh said almost confidently, but dragged out the ‘Y’ a little long for Jake’s liking. 

“Well, what is it?” Jake asked. 

Josh took another drink of his latte. 

“I just do some work for this guy,” he said. Jake crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. 

“What kind of work? You’re not gonna tell me that you can afford everything you’ve been buying just by doing household chores?” 

Josh’s phone buzzed. He pulled it back out to look at the text. Jake saw the ghost of an impish smile cross Josh’s face before the older twin quickly typed out a reply and sent it off. 

“It’s really nothing you should be worried about,” Josh said. The phone buzzed again, only a few seconds after Josh replied. 

“You’re not doing anything illegal, are you?” Jake asked. 

Josh snorted. “Of course not.” He sounded sure of himself, which left Jake relieved that their apartment wasn’t going to be on the receiving end of a SWAT raid any time soon. 

“Okay, so why won’t you tell me?” Jake asked as Josh typed out another text. He racked his brain for things that Josh might be doing that he felt his own twin might judge him for. 

Josh left the phone on the table to take a drink. Both the latte and his plate were now empty, leaving only the complimentary water for Josh to use as a stall tactic. Suddenly, the phone lit up and buzzed. 

“Oh, shit.” Josh quickly snatched up the phone, but Jake got a glimpse of the name, Joe, flashing across the screen. 

“Who is that?” Jake asked. 

“I’ve got to take this,” Josh said as he ran out of the cafe. 

Jake awkwardly at the table, since Josh hadn’t paid yet like he promised. He didn’t want to get in trouble for dine and dashing to chase after Josh. 

But even after that, it still took Jake a few days to finally piece together that Josh had a sugar daddy.


End file.
